Divided
by bleedcolor
Summary: What happens when Shinigami takes over for good...? Deathfic! R&R!!


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're all gonna fucking die! I'm Shinigami and I'm taking you all back to hell!"  
  
With those words the Deathscythe brought down yet another mobile doll, the violet-eyed boy inside his cockpit screaming obscenities at each of the enemy mecha as the gundam took them down one by one.  
  
// Let the bodies hit the floor...  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor...  
  
Let the bodies hit the   
  
FLOOR!! //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo sighed as Deathscythe landed safely in the hangar once more and scrubbed his hand over his tired eyes before shutting the gundam off [1] and jumping from the cockpit. Landing on the cement floor with a soft thud, the pilot immediately straightened and felt his shoulders slump. He'd never imagined when he had begun calling himself Shinigami that his alter-ego would develop a mind of it's own.  
  
Much less that it'd be able to control his body and shove him to the back of his own consciousness for peroids of time, but that's exactly what had happened. Shinigami had grown, his blood-thirstiness growing larger and larger until he emerged in nearly every single mission that Duo went on. Even the extremely easy or simple ones that only required infiltration or demolition.  
  
This last mission for example. It had been simple, get in, get the information, and get out. He had been in Deathscythe making his escape when the God of Death had taken over. In difficult missions Duo could understand how his other half would be useful, but to return to a base he'd escaped to attack mobile dolls just for the mere pleasure of destruction?  
  
Heero was not going to be happy about this. Sure, he'd completed the mission, but he'd drawn attention to himself. A lot of attention. With a small shake of his head Duo slowly began walking towards the safehouse wondering how long Shinigami could be held off this way.  
  
//One...two...three...four...  
  
Beaten, why for? (Why for?)  
  
Can't take much more...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo raised his arm, wrench in hand and wiped the sweat from his forehead before leaning down to finish the work needed on his gundam. As he tightened the last bolt he needed to, his back stiffened as pain shot through it and up his neck into the base of his skull.  
  
"No..."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he recognized the familiar pain.  
  
"Shinigami...."  
  
//Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! NOW!//  
  
Falling to his knees, Duo gasped for breath, fighting the pain that was threatening to overcome him. He shook his head, trying to clear the darkness gathering at the corners of his vision. No! He wouldn't give in. He was fine. Nothing was wrong. He was only a little dizzy, is all.  
  
//One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me //  
  
Telling himself he was only dizzy, Duo forced himself back up to his feet only to fall again as a taunting voice emerged in the back of his mind.  
  
"Wrong again, dear boy," it hissed, sending shivers down his spine, "there's lots wrong with you and I intend to take full advantage of the fact. As soon as I find a weakness....you'll break...."  
  
//One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got give //  
  
As Duo pulled himself to his feet again, the hangar door opened.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo felt his eyes widen. Shit! It was Heero! He couldn't see him like this! He would think that Duo was a liability...  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
"Er...yeah, Heero?"  
  
Duo hoped that he had kept his voice as light and as unstrained as possible.  
  
"We have a mission."  
  
// NOW! //  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The pilot sat cackling madly in the cockpit of Deathscythe, taking out Aries after Aries.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
Heero's face appeared on the vid screen.  
  
"That's ENOUGH retreat!!"  
  
Shinigami chuckled low in his throat. Retreat? Never. This is what he lived for. To take the world to hell.  
  
//Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo hesitantly set his gundam down in the hangar, after landing he shut Deathscythe down as slowly as he dared knowing that Heero was in the safe house, waiting to berate him for once again endangering the mission.   
  
Leaping down from the cockpit, he made his way slowly and silently towards the safe house wondering what his chances of being able to sneak in were. He shook his head knowing that they were next to nothing and then wondered how Shinigami had managed to take over so completely during the mission.  
  
It had taken Duo over twenty minutes to stuff him back into his corner of Duo's mind. Even now he wasn't pacified in the least, throwing his catty comments out as often as he could get a word in through Duo's jumbled thoughts.  
  
Looking up Duo paused at the safe house door, not wanting to go in, but knowing that facing Heero was inevitable. He took a step back, inevitable though it might be, he'd rather deal with the Perfect Soldier when Shinigami was feeling a bit more complacent.  
  
Unfortunately, later came a lot sooner than Duo had expected. Turning away from the door, Duo ran into the person he'd been doing his very best to avoid. Shit...Heero....  
  
"Maxwell..."  
  
Heero's usually monotonal voice held an under current of anger that even an idiot could tell was barely restrained. And Duo Maxwell was no idiot. He chuckled nervously. This was going to be worse than he'd originally thought.  
  
"H-Heero...um...what are...uh...you...er...doing out here?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed as he felt his resolve not to kill the braided pilot shatter.  
  
"Dammit, Duo y-you IDIOT! Do you have ANY idea what could have happened out there?!?! I gave you a goddamned ORDER! Why in the fuck didn't you follow it?! You could have been killed!! We all could have been killed because you wanted to play the mother fucking HERO??! What the hell's the matter with you ?!?!"  
  
Heero glared as Duo stayed quiet not trying to make any type of response.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
When Duo still said nothing, Heero growled in anger, the last leash of control that he had, had on his anger snapping. [2] With snarl he shoved the braided pilot into the safe house's solid oak door.  
  
"Answer me, goddamn you, you've got e-fucking-nough to fucking say when it isn't damn well important so ANSWER ME!!"  
  
//Push me again (again)  
  
This is the end //  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, horrified as the rage in the corner of his mind began to boil over. No...  
  
"No..."  
  
// (Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! NOW!)//  
  
Heero felt his glare sharpen as he caught what Duo said. He clenched his teeth, trying to restrain his anger once more.  
  
" What. Did. You. Say?"  
  
He watched as Duo's head, which had dropped down away from Heero's gaze, raised once more to reveal violet eyes that reflected a gleam Heero had never seen out of Deathscythe's cockpit before, accompanied by a maniacal grin that unnerved him thoroughly.  
  
"Didn't you hear the man? He said, no."  
  
Heero watched, growing more nervous by the second as Duo tilted his head, grin growing a bit wider before, just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared being replaced by a look of horror and pain.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
Duo let out a howl of pain, falling to his knees, fighting Shinigami for all he was worth.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
Heero's eyes widened as Duo crumpled to the ground, crying out in pain as he went.  
  
"Duo, Duo? Are you okay? What's wrong? Duo? Duo?!?"  
  
// One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me //  
  
"I'm fine, Heero. Just, please, go away..."  
  
Shinigami growled as the boy tried to push him back again. He wasn't going this time, he refused to be held off any longer.  
  
// One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
NOW! //  
  
Heero stepped towards the motionless body in the doorway and cautiously reached out a hand.  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
Shinigami smirked wildly as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and shake him gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo isn't here right now, but you can talk to me."  
  
Heero jerked away as the braided boy moved slowly to his feet, the maniacal expression from before resettled on his face. Shinigami tilted his head, a hurt pout crossing his face as he watched Heero back away from him.  
  
"What's the matter Hee-chan? Don't you wanna talk to me?"  
  
Heero shook his head, taking another step back, not quite sure what's going on, but not liking it all the same.  
  
"Too bad!"  
  
Heero barely had time to blink as Duo snarled the words and moved forward faster than he'd ever seen the other pilot move before.   
  
//Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor//  
  
Heero was on his back, pinned before he could figure out what was happening, violet eyes peering down at him.  
  
"You're going to listen and do so very well, understand?"  
  
Heero nodded slowly, wide-eyed, trying to figure out when Duo could have possibly gotten as strong as he seemed to be now with the strength he was exerting, holding Heero down on the ground while rubbing against him and making it seem easy.  
  
// Skin against skin//  
  
"Good," Shinigami purred, pausing for a second, "You know, I should thank you for freeing me. I might have forgiven you for putting your hands on me without my permission. I could have kept you as a pet. Too bad I can't do that, it would have been enjoyable. I have to kill you though. My counter part will lose everything he loves. Everything. That includes you, unfortunately, my pet. Oh well. Shit happens."  
  
Heero glared at the boy above him, trying desperately to free himself from the steel grasp he was caught it. Finally giving into the fact that he couldn't move he growled deep in his throat, angrily.  
  
"What the fuck are you?"  
  
The boy above him blinked innocently.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean? I'm human of course, just as human as you."  
  
//Blood and bone//  
  
Heero shook his head disbelievingly.   
  
"There's no way. Duo isn't this strong..."  
  
Shinigami chuckled.  
  
"Well I never said I was Duo, now did I? In fact, I'm pretty sure I already told you I wasn't."  
  
"Then who the fuck are you?!"   
  
"I am Shinigami."  
  
"Quit bullshitting, Duo. You're not Shinigami. Okay, you got me. Now get off."  
  
"Now, Heero, you said it yourself that Duo isn't this strong. I inhabit his body, but I'm not him."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Heero, I'm Duo's split personality."  
  
//You wanted in   
  
Now you're here//  
  
"My name is Shinigami."  
  
"You're crazy, get off!"  
  
"Crazy, yes, probably. Perhaps I should let Duo explain...but then again maybe not. He might try and regain control of his pitiful body. I say I'm Duo's split personality, but only in the vaguest sense. You see, it's more like I possess his body. He kept me trapped for a while, but I'm free now. So I'm not going to give him another chance to lock me away. He hates me, fears me even. And I'm going to get my revenge for him keeping me captured for so long."  
  
//Driven by hate  
  
consumed by fear//  
  
Heero stared up at the boy above him. Duo either actually was possessed by Shinigami, or else he believed it. His mind latched onto the last part of Shinigami's speech.  
  
"Revenge? How?"  
  
"By getting rid of everything he loves of course. Starting with you."  
  
Shinigami knocked the Wing pilot unconscious, before picking him up and heading into the safe house.  
  
"Duo! You made it back okay! Oh my gosh, is that Heero? What happened? Du--"  
  
Shinigami smirked as the blonde fell to the floor with a thud. Now to find the other two and hope they were just as easy as these two had been.  
  
//Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor!//  
  
He smirked as he surveyed his handiwork. None of them were getting free any time soon, the four other gundam pilots tied in separate chairs around the room. Now he only had to wait for them to regain consciousness. He wanted them to know why they were going to die before he killed them.  
  
One by one they began waking up, until the last boy, Wufei, had finally awoken.   
  
"Good, now that you're all here, I'm going to explain why. I'm going to kill you in numerical order starting with pilot 01. Because pilot 02 thought he could keep me under lock and key. I will have my revenge. It's only," he paused and looked at Wufei, "justice."  
  
With those last words he lifted the gun and pointed it at Heero.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, since he didn't tell you. I will. Duo loves you Heero."  
  
With a malignant smile, Shinigami started to squeeze the trigger then stopped, the smile falling from his face.  
  
"Dammit! I thought I had gotten rid of you!"  
  
// One - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Two - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Three - Nothing wrong with me  
  
Four - Nothing wrong with me //  
  
~Guess again. I won't let you kill Heero! I'll kill you myself first!~  
  
"Kill me? You'd have to kill yourself, and you can barely stop me from pulling the trigger. Pathetic."  
  
~I won't let you kill Heero.~  
  
Shinigami shook his head and tightened his finger on the trigger once more as Duo strained to regain control on his body.  
  
// One - Something's got to give  
  
Two - Something's got to give  
  
Three - Something's got to give  
  
NOW! //  
  
Once more the finger on the trigger stopped, this time the hand holding the gun turning towards himself as Duo strained and pulled his arm inward, barely controlled his body, face contorted in pain and concentration. When the gun was at his temple he looked at Heero.  
  
"It's the only way to keep you safe."  
  
~ NO!!!!!!~  
  
//Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
  
THE FLOOR!  
  
THE FLOOR!  
  
THE FLOOR!  
  
THE FLOOR!  
  
THE...//  
  
::gunshot sounds::  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] can you shut a gundam off?  
  
[2] like it already hadn't?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* begs on knees * Forgive me minna-san! I'm so, so sorry, but I had to write this or I would have gone crazy! And this isn't the original version! In my first version EVERYBODY dies! So its an unhappy ending with survivors or an unhappy ending without! But I had to write it! And if anyone thinks I sort of made Hee-chan an abusive bastard when he yelled and shoved Duo, he wasn't being abusive, he was just mad. Everybody loses there temper sometimes, ne? Anyway...even if you hate me for writing it, review? Pretty please?  
  
~ Obsessed 


End file.
